Angel Knight
by nekohebi
Summary: OK, 3rd lady knight of Tortall... but wait, she doesn't want to be a knight?!?! And WHY is she so popular? bit of a parody. R&R, plz!!!!! Ch2 up!! She is a Mary-Sue!!
1. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tortall + etc, but I do own Tenshi and Kawaii. Well... Demus came up with the name Tenshi... oh well...  
  
Co-incidentally:  
  
Tenshi = Amgel (in Japanese)  
  
Kawaii = Sweet (Ditto)  
  
Wasn't that just so enlightening?  
  
*****  
  
Tenshi of Kawaii was going to be the third lady knight of Tortall. Unlike Alanna, she didn't have to disguise herself as a boy, and unlike Kel, she didn't have to go on probation.  
  
Kawaii, her home fief, was a small, uninteresting place. It had some commoners milling around, and a lord and lady, not to mention their only daughter, Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi was of average height and slim build. She had long, wavy golden hair and sky blue eyes framed with long, luscious eyelashes that looked like those in most mascara adverts. She was one of those people who would probably end up a size 8 and a double D.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
She did NOT want to be a knight.  
  
Her parents had decided that a lady knight would be a good thing to have in the family, seeing as they were currently in fashion. And it might bring some recognition to Kawaii.  
  
Anyway, Tenshi had been sent off to the palace and was now looking blankly around the palace. Someone had told her to go there. She was kind of uncertain of what to do.  
  
"Tenshi of Kawaii?" a boy around her age (10) with orange-y hair, enough freckles to cover a cow with and a snub nose asked.  
  
"Yep, that's me!" Tenshi exclaimed, glad to see that there were still boys at the palace, even if they weren't very good-looking.  
  
"My Lord Bernard wishes to see you," the boy said, gazing adoringly at her.  
  
"Where?" Tenshi asked, looking around blankly...again.  
  
The boy took her to Lord Bernard, the training master, and seemed very reluctant to leave.  
  
After he'd been sent packing by a very irate Lord Bernard, the training master of Tortall started telling her that she would gain no extra privileges due to being a girl, were to wash, etc, etc...  
  
Francis of Tirragen, the boy she'd already met, was called back by Lord Bernard and told to take Tenshi to her room.  
  
Francis continued to gaze at her with adoring hazel eyes.  
  
She shut her door in his face.  
  
Tenshi then lay down and slept. It had been a long day - travelling from Kawaii to the palace and then hanging around. She felt she'd earned the right to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
So, whaddya think?  
  
Please review! I need it!  
  
Suggestions for names would be appreciated.  
  
'Til next time...  
  
(Tenshi meets some people and animals...)  
  
*__* 


	2. Breakfast

Well, I'm back. And I still don't own Tortall, Tomora Pierce does.  
  
Thanks a lot to my reviewers, LadyBush and Demus (who accidentily reviewed twice)  
  
*****  
  
Tenshi woke up. Not of her own will, but more of the will of the various birds chirping outside her window. She got up and looked out of it onto a courtyard with a tree in it. The birds making the noise were mainly sparrows. But she didn't know this fact.  
  
It was the same room Kel had had, and it was the same flock of sparrows.   
  
Tenshi opened the window and yelled in her melodic voice, "Shut up!! I was sleeping! I need my beauty sleep!"   
  
The sparrows ignored her.   
  
They flew straight in through her open window.   
  
A bell rang loudly. It was acctually signalling that all pages should be in the mess hall.   
  
As the sparrows flew around her, Tenshi shrieked, "Aaarghh! Someone help me! I'm being attacked by wild elephants!!!"   
  
She really didn't know much about animals.  
  
She eventually managed to get dressed and put on her make-up. The sparrows left after discovering that she had no food.  
  
Tenshi finally found her way to the mess hall, where the entirity of the pages and Lord Bernard were waiting for her to arrive so they could have their meal.  
  
Most pages who were this late would have been severly punished and hated by all the other pages, but the moment Tenshi walked into the hall, all the muttering stopped. All eyes where on her as she walked over to where Francis was waving at her. She sat down. Lord Bernard said the grace and they started eating. Well, Tenshi started telling everyone on her table how to hold their cutlery correctly and to chew with their mouths shut, a challenge they all took up gladly in an attempt to please her and win her attention and favour.  
  
*****  
  
So, there you go. Another pathetic attempt at a story, written by me.   
  
Please review. It might help me write more on this and my other dreadful stories.   
  
And maybe I'll stop feeling so depressed if I get a reveiw. 


End file.
